Until You Came Along
by Icommentyouwrite
Summary: As a middle school student, Cloud loses his best friend and parents on the same day, causing him to move in with his uncle. Life from there rolls like a rollercoaster- up down and all sorts of places.First few chappies are a bit slow. CloudxLeon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Way It Began

_The pain's almost too unbearable. The humility, the pain that I'm so used to... makes my mind go numb. The transition was so sudden... It all began on that one warm day of the summer of eighth grade._

Cloud's cell phone rang, noisily beeping on his night stand. He grabbed the loud phone, jamming some buttons and going back to sleep. Though, did not sleep long after a loud obnoxious voice screamed through the phone to make sure he was awake.

"Alright...alright...I'm up. Whaddya want, Zack?"

"You have to come check this out. It's a giant cliff and everyon'e going cliff-jumping. You should come along!"

Cloud yawned, focusing his eyes on the phone to clear his vision.

"But it's," he checked the time," only 11:16,"

"ONLY!? What do you mean only? You should be going to bed late and waking early so that you can make the best out of your day!"

"Not everyone can stay up 24/7 like you, Zack."

"Hn. Whatever, just hurry up before we go without you."

"Be there in a few minutes.

Cloud hung up the phone, flipping it closed and stepped out of his bed. He lazily made the bed and picked out some clothes to wear after he had showered. The towel was slung on his back and he turned on the water, yawning tirely as it heated up and then cooled down again.

_______________________

"Haha! That was amazing!"

"Yeah! Look how far he jumped too!"  
"So cool!"

"Hey, Zack. You wanna go next?"

"I....um... I'm still waiting for Cloud."

"Alrighty then! My turn! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Zack sat on a rock, waiting boredly for Cloud to show up as the kids jumped off the cliff and swam around in the clear water of the bay. Zack stared at his digital watch, remembering to take it off before he jumped.

"Already 12:15... what is he doing?"

______________________

Cloud hopped on one foot as he put on his socks, biting onto the hanging toast that protruded from his mouth and he ran out the door, his parents waving bye to him as they drove off to the city to shop for groceries and hopefully get Cloud that iphone that was everyone's new obsession lately. Cloud slipped into his shoes and ran off, finishing the toast with one more bite and dusting off his hands. When he got there, he found a slightly depressed Zack.

"Zack?"

The moping figure looked up, expression immediately turning into a friendly annoyed one.

"Took you long enough."

Cloud smiled, rubbing the back of his head," Heh, sorry."

"Too late to apologize, let's go!"

They took off their shirts, the two boys racing to the edge, both jumping simlataneously. Cloud couldn't remember ever feeling so free....free-falling. The water soon hit him, and he plunged right in, hitting the soft sand and then rising to the top, shaking his wet hair to search for his friend. He did find him, but his head wasn't above the water.

"Zack?"

Cloud swam over, grabbing the body and inspecting his head. He noticed that the skull had been cracked and blood was pouring out of it in streams. He let out a terrified scream alerting the other children. The next thing that happened was that the ambulance came, taking Zack's seemingly lifeless body away into the truck and driving off to the hospital. Cloud uncomfortably sat on the leather seat, the silence and the current condition of his friend turning the mood very awkward. He'd never actually experienced death before, so this was a bit traumatizing. What he feared the most, was losing his only friend.

_________________

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait outside."

"But-"

"Sorry," the nurse shut the door, locking it. Cloud sat on the chair holding his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself down. It seemed like an eternity until the nurse walked out.

"W-uh. Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"So, how is he?"  
"He's... not recovering as we hoped, the crack seems a bit fatal. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but wait and hope since the skull is permanently cracked."

Cloud took in this information carefully, and each time he did it all came out to : "He's dead.."

He went into despair, kicking the wall and banging his fist, the nurse immediately rushing to him to stop him. She succeeded, and he calmed down, tears still fresh on his cheeks.

"I know, we're sorry. There's nothing we could do. Just as the nurse had finished comforting Cloud and keeping him under control, the doors burst open and a group of people hauled two adults into a room. Cloud glanced at them, realizing that those adults seemed to familiar. Like, his mother and father. Curious, he went to the window and watched as they fully uncovered the patients. They too were bleeding, the woman with a metallic pipe sticking through her abdomen and the male with a large cut going from his shoulder to his waist. His fears rose as he continued watching the patients, those features seemed so real. Then, as to confirm his fears, a nurse came rushing towards him, to let him know that his parents had gotten into an accident.

_________________

It was too much for him to handle. He spent his days in a coma like state, but still did what he was supposed to do. he never spoke, he didn't eat and he always remained by himself. One day, social security workers came to him, telling him that he would be moving to a place called Radiant Garden where he would live with his uncle and his two children. Cloud was a bit confused: He had a uncle?

__________________

Cloud carried his suit case in with him, waiting at the front door for the man to answer. A few moments later, a young silver-haired youth answered the door asking what he wanted.

"I'm here to speak with Uncle Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth...no one ever calls him that. We call him dad, but Sephiroth's just a little awkward. Well, come in."

Cloud stepped in placing his bags in the corner.

The short silver-haired youth jumped onto the couch, resuming his game- one which had a storyline about some boy going into the military, only to realize that the general had gone evil by some evil force and now threatens the world and it's up to the boy to stop it-

The long silver haired man walked in, carrying a mug of copy and some papers. He looked at Cloud awkwardly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cloud, your nephew."

"Ah, that's right. They said you'd be coming in sometime this week. Well, make yourself at home. The room upstairs to the far right is yours."

Cloud grabbed his things and rushed up to the room, excusing himself politely. As soon as he got in, he shut the door and covered his face with the pillow, his mind still suffering from the loss. Cloud silently wept on the pillow, but was interrupted as someone knocked on the door. Cloud sat up, wiping his tears and manning up so that he would not look so weak in front of a visitor.

"It's open."

The door creaked open, a curiously blond head poking in.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Cloud."

"Oh, right. The cousin who's going to be living with us now."

Cloud sat in silence, waiting patiently for the boy to do something.

"Well, my name's Roxas, and my dumbhead brother is Riku. Nice to meet you Cloud."

"Yeah."

"So, what grade are you in?"  
"Eighth, going on ninth."

"Cool! I'm still in sixth grade, but some day I'll catch up!"

"My brother's in eighth grade, but he's so stupid. He'll probably fail until I pass him."

Cloud's spirit had lightened just a little, somehow, this boy's company seemed to be much needed. He didn't pry for information, he didn't persist him with questions, and he seemed like he was the nosy type.

"Well, I gotta go finish my homework. Nice to meet you Cloud." Roxas shut the door, walking back to his room.

_________________

_Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all._

___________________

_*Next chapter begins after summer vacation ends and school starts !~I'm probably gonna do a freshman year and a senior year so that I don't make this fanfic too long X3 ~Lindsey_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Freshman Year at Shinra High. Need Help with Directions?

Cloud woke up, annoyed at the loud alarm clock. He went into the bathroom, lazily yawning, mind still recovering from what happened but a couple months ago. He knew it would never be the same: He couldn't go back to the old days where when he looked up at the clear blue sky, it would only add to the happy times. He knew, that same sky would never be over him ever again. Cloud turned off the water, walking to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked at the mirrior to see how he looked today, partly to give him something else to do. He noticed that his skin had been growing pale and eyes didn't have that glowing cerulean color it once had. He finished rinsing his mouth and went back to his room, closing the door and grabbing his socks. He wouldn't need a backpack the first day, since it was just the welcoming ceremony for freshman and headed out the door, silently walking to the school he had passed several times during summer vacation.

____________

"Roxas! Get up!"

Roxas mumbled in defiance.

"Now, or else we'll be late you idiot!"

"Go away!" Roxas covered his head with the pillow and wrapped himself in his blanket. Riku cahrged at the unsuspecting blond, earning a breathless 'ok' from Roxas. Rikku straightened out his clothing and waited downstairs, turning on the t.v while Roxas prepared himself for the first day of MIddle School.

"Hmmm, Riku."

"What?"

"It'll be a while before I'm used to this period thing."

"Yeah, well be glad you don't have to go nearly as early as Cloud."

"Yeah...speaking of which. When does he leave?"  
"Around 6:30."  
"Hmmm, why doesn't dad just drive him to school?"

"Dad leaves at 5:30, so I don't think it'd work."

"Hum..."

"Roxas."  
"Yes?"  
"Hurry up so we can go."

"Oh, right!"

_____________

Cloud had arrived, walking past crowds and crowds of adolescents. There was a giant banner hanging from the main building's entrance saying "Welcome freshman, good bye seniors!" Cloud walked inside, hands in his pocket and head hung low. As he walked through the hallway, he noticed how people were all in groups saying things like 'Oh I missed you over summer break!' ' What's up!?' 'Remember when...'. Cloud could hear people whisper as he walked by. Girls approached him, acting overly friendly. He talked to them briefly, but trying to make a leave whenever he could.

"You! You talking to my girl?!"

People in the hallway gathered around the scene, waiting for something to happen. Knowing Loz, something will happen.

"Loz, he wasn't causing anyone harm, I was just thanking him for helping me pick up my books."

"That's bullshit, you had your books in your arms the whole time."

Loz walked closer, cracking his knuckles. Cloud knew he should be scared, scared for his life, but somehow he wasn't as scared as he though, now that the girls had disappeared into the spectating crowd.

"Well, well. It looks like the freshmeat is a tough guy. This is gonna be fun, making mince meat out of ya." Loz was in an arms length of Cloud. He stood his ground, knowing well that he hadn't done anything wrong. As if someone was watching over him, the bell rang, and the kids all scrambled out of the hallway to find their first class of the day.

"Hmph, you got lucky kid, next time, you won't be." Loz turned around, grabbing his girlfriend aggresivley with one hand and walked away. Cloud sighed, glad to not have caused any trouble on the first day. He fumbled around, looking for his schedule and found it. He walked over to the English building and searched for E-3 and found it. He sat down in an empty chair adjacent to the wall and surrounded by more empty chairs. As if it was magic, the rest of the class walked in, picking their seats next to their best friends. Cloud finally had a sudden realization that there weren't any boys sitting near him, and they all gathered up at the other side of the room, stealing dirty looks at him. He didn't feel very welcomed. Though, the girls thought he was the most interesting thing ever, and talked to him and to each other, although he did not respond. The teacher finally walked in and the class settled down, he gave them list of the rules and such at this school and then sat down in his comfortable rolley chair and went away at his computer, leaving the students to do whatever they wished. Which is a mistake that teachers often do when they leave adolescents in charge of the room.

______________

Riku and Roxas walked side by side to the school, Roxas a little excited that it was his first day of middle school.

"Hey, Riku? What's Middle School like?"

"Well, it's pretty boring, the dances aren't great, but there are two big field trips that you go to."

"Oh you mean like when you were gone for a week?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow! That's cool, when do I go?"  
"Uh, there's one this year for you."

Roxas grew excited. "Really!? What's it called."  
"Sixth Grade Camp."

"I can't wait, I've heard all sorts of stories about it. It must be fun."

"Yeah, it sure was fun," Riku spoke in a sarcastic tone, remembering his sixth grade camp experience.

______________

"Hey," A girl spoke to Cloud, giggling as she looked at her friends.

Cloud decided that he would rather make friends than enemies, and responded although his timid nature made him nervous.

"So, what's your name?"

"Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Really? That's a cool name. I've heard of Seans, Brians, Todds, Jakes and such, but I've never heard a name like that. Not that it's bad or anything." The girl spoke, rambling on, but attempting not to offend him.

"Oh, really." Cloud tried his best to seem interested, knowing that these first few weeks of school will be pretty tough without friends.

Soon, the other girls jumped in on this conversation, asking what school he had attended before, if he ever hada girlfriend, or if he knew this person. Cloud sort of sunk into his seat, a little overwhlemed by the questions, he wasn't usually this bold. Finally, as if his savior had come, the bell rang, and Cloud was eager to leave the class and go onto his next period. The girls followed him out, waving goodbye as they realised, to their dismay, that their schedules lead them to different buildings.

Cloud stood outside the classroom, waiting on a bench and reading his schedule. He had no clue where the Science building was, and it didn't help as hundreds of people walked by him, seemingly knowing where to go. A boy walked up to Cloud. His earphones were in one of his ears, his itouch in his pocket, and he wore black leather pants with a nice black jacket ontop of his plain white shirt. What Cloud could clearly distinguish was the amount of belts he wore around his waist.

"Are you lost?"

Cloud hesitated to speak up, and finally did, his voice a bit soft.

The boy stood sturdily for a second, trying to comprehend what Cloud had said, or didn't.

"Can I see your schedule?"

Cloud handed it to him silently, watching the people as they passed by, stealing glances and stares at the two boys. Cloud couldn't hold down a blush, his face gradually growing into a flushed color.

"O.k. So you have Biology next?"

Cloud nodded, reluctant to use his voice for communication.

"It's right over there, you see where that tree is-?"

As the other boy spoke, Cloud tried to understand, but his brain wouldn't process the information fast enough. By the time he'd finish giving directions, all Cloud could process was 'that tree.'

"Got it?"

Cloud's voice came out raspily, "Yeah."

The boy made a leave, and stopped momentarily to see if the kid really did know where he was going. Cloud got up, walked over to the general area and looked lost, he stood amidst the rush of people, embarassed to not know where he was headed. The boy knew how freshmen were generally like, and walked up to Cloud again.

"Somehow, I had a feeling."

Cloud was confused," What?"

"Nevermind, let's go. You had Biology right?"

Cloud stuttered," Y-yeah."

"Which class?"

The schedule fumbled around his hands. He finally grasped it and held it open.

"S-2."

"Alright, let's go. I remember having that class freshman year too. You'll like the teacher. She's pretty nice."

Cloud followed silently, relieved to have a guide to sort of make him blend in with the crowd.

"This is it."

The boys stopped in front of the building, the rocky walls painted a tan color streaked with drops of water as it had rained last night. They walked towards the hallway, Cloud distracted by the driplets of water falling from the edge of the roof, reflecting the sun brilliantly. Each droplet looked like a drop of light without its transparent quality.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Just doing my job, later."

"Job?" Although he thought it, he said it out loud.

"Yeah, I'm a H.O.W.L leader."

"What's that?"

"Didn't you come to the freshmen orientation?"

"Uh... I didn't know there was one."

"Well, basically. We're a group of upperclassmen dedicated to help freshmen get used to the school."

"Ah-" He was interrupted as the bell rang. He shook hands with the boy.

"Sorry, have to go."  
"It's alright if you're late, it's the first day so the class schedules are pretty lenient."

"That's good to know."

"What's your name again?"

"It's Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Well, nice meeting you Cloud. I have to be somewhere so I'll catch you around. Oh, my name's Leon."

Leon waved good bye and plugged in his earphones, turning on his music again and walking towards his class.

Cloud walked into the room and sought some sort of guidance as to where he should sit. He didn't know anyone, and only girls approached him. It was as if the boys had a grudge against him, for something he hadn't done.

"Oooh! You can come sit with us! There's an open chair."

Cloud reluctantly walked over and sat down, offering them his politeness.

"So, what's your name?"

_"Was every class going to be like this?"_

__________________

"Riku! Wait up!"

Riku's group of friends stopped, watching with curiosity as he continued to jolt forward.

"Hey Riku, someone's calling you."

"Riku! Wait!"

"I think it's your brother."

"Yeah, isn't that your brother?"

Riku stopped, admitting his defeat and confronted his brother.

"What do you want?"

"I can't remember where these classes are, everytime I think I do, I end up at the wrong area."  
"Roxas, I can't help you right now, I have to get to class."

"But, I have to get to class too."

"Roxas, why don't you ask someone else."

"Because, all my friends start first, soon I don't have any people to talk to."

Riku grunted, "Fine, let me see."

He scanned the schedule quickly," Your first class is right over there, walk around until you find the right number."  
"Thanks," Roxas spoke with gratittude, jogging over to the building.

"What was that all about?"

"Just my idiot brother."

"You should be a little nicer to your brother y'know, you're family after all."

"Please, Kairi. Spare me."

She threw her hands up," Fine, fine. Only for today."

"Thanks."

Riku's ears perked up. He notcied that Kairi was waving to someone, well, not just anyone.

"Riku! Kairi!" The slightly deeper voice spoke, puberty obviously having taken its toll on the young man.

Kairi giggled," Hey Sora! Hurry up you slowpoke, or else you'll be late!"

Sora continued running, the sand slowing him down.

He finally caught up, catching his breath and putting his arms around the two.

"Ew, Sora, get your sweaty pits off me." Kairi looked at the two boys, Riku not complaining.

"Don't tell me you're alright with that Riku."

"I think I can let him go for a day, besides, I sweat too, or haven't you noticed."

Kairi blushed a bit," Hehe, yeah, I guess so."

The three laughed and cherrfully walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Until You Came Along 3

"And so, if a parent who is heterzygous for Sickle Cell Anemia, and a parent who is Dominant and not carrying that gene have wild monkey sex, their babies will NOT have the disease. Remember, Test on Friday be prepared. It's still the first week of school, but we've covered a decent amount, it's also to see how well you pay attention." The teacher sat down in her big leathery rolley chair, watching the children walk by and exit through the door, noticing that everyone was caught up in some conversation, except for the boy rushing hurriedly, hoping to avoid someone, or at least it seemed that way.

Cloud bursted through the door, pulling out his schedule, and then running around the corner so he could read his schedule. Unfortunately for him, people walked that way to their next class and he fumbled into a girl, wearing a yellow shirt with the letters H O W L wrritten with colorful glue and decorated with sparkles and stars.

"Woah there!"

Cloud remained silent, hoping to not attract as much attention as he already was.

"I'm sorry."

Cloud got off, and relaxed his fist, which clenched onto the schedule like it was the only thing that made him feel sane, and unconfused.

The girl got up, not looking at Cloud, and ran over to her friends who appeared to be ditching her. Cloud felt awkward, she was probably the only girl he'd met that day that hadn't really annoyed him. That, in and of itself was enough for Cloud to feel more attatched to her, though he doesn't know why exactly.

"Guuuys! Wait up!"

"You're always causing trouble the first MONTH of school, geez."

"I can't help it."

"Yeah, it's just her tits, if she would just wear more appropriate- Ow!"

"Pervert."

"Well,it's true."

"Is not!"

"Is someone having body issues dealing with the size of ceertain parts of their body?"

The girl glared at him, putting her hand in that position and then launching it across, making contact and hi-fiving his face.

"No! But I bet you're having problems with the size of your penis."

He rubbed his face, admitting defeat and then ran a hand through his blonde hair, emerald eyes glancing once at Cloud.

_________________

_"Pst, Riku."_

_Riku sat silently, head deep into his book, although it wasn't apparent that he could not focus on reading because of the annoying brunette poking his arm._

_"Psttttttttt."_

_He continued to ignore him, and tried as hard as he could to focus. He read about three words before exploding and shoving his arm off._

_"What do you want!?"_

_Sora looked at him with innocence._

_"Hi."_

_Riku's eyes popped out, the vein in his neck poking out as well._

_"Geez, calm down, it's the first day of school."_

_Riku's heavy breathing grew calmer and calmer._

_"Yeah, I know. And I have to spend my mornings with you, everyday."_

_"It won't be that bad, you're usually asleep in the morning anyways. I'll be here to wake you up."_

_"Gee, really? Thanks."_

_"No prob."_

_"So, Riku. Do you still have a crush on Kairi?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know, you still wanna feel her paopao fruits?"  
_

_"What the hell, Sora. What are you saying?"_

_"Riku, I need to know, cause if not. Then I'm all yours."_

_Sora disappeared undernear the desks, appearing in between Riku's lap. He stared up at Riku, mouthing his name and breathing heavily on his groin, in long deep breaths._

_"Riku..."_

"Riku!"

Riku's arm flipped into the air, and he banged his knee against the desk.

"Hn?Ow!"

"Wake up, class is about to end. You were drooling too."

Sora chuckled, wiping off the drool with a tissue. Riku's cheeks flushed as he beat himself up inside for drooling, a habit which he thought had died in third grade after that incident.

"Heh, uh yeah. Sorry."

__________________________

Cloud held the locker combination in his hand and stared at the lock as if it was a foreign object. Everyone else had left, already at the pit dressed out, except him. He looked around, making sure no one was arround before he tackled this situation. He began twisting it and turning it, but the thing wouldn't budge when he pulled it down. He even tried to kick it open once, but it only ended up giving him a dent in his shoe. He sighed and leaned against the lockers opposite from him, staring at his lock with hatred. Footsteps wandered by and the defeated blond was discovered.

"Hey, need some help?"

"Yeah." Cloud stared at the interesting patch of tile in between his spread legs, avoiding eye contact with the person, whom would obviously be laughing at him.

"Can I see your combination? Wait, Cloud?"

"Huh?" He looked up, immediately identifying it as Leon.

"What's up, not getting into trouble are you?"

"I, uh, no. Sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"This."

"It's alright, I don't mind helping out a friend. So, let's see that combination."

He handed him the ripped sheet of paper.

"Ok, so all you need to do s spin it once to the left, up to three times to the right and then once more to the left and then...voila!"

The lock came undone and inside was nothing but steel. Cloud placed his clothes in, thanking Leon again.

"You have p.e this period too?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet, so do I. Maybe we'll run into each other. Oh yeah, do you want a tour of the locker rooms?"

Cloud had already done a self-tour, but he enjoyed the charisma of the other, and accepted.

They walked by the bathroom, lockers, and teacher's offices. He stopped in front of the showers.

"This, is where you can relax after a rough round of any team sports. There's not a lot of privacy, well there isn't any, but it's actually pretty nice. you can sit here and just let the water rinse you off while you're sitting so you don't have to stand and show off your junk to the world."

Cloud was lost in thought, and only heard certain parts of what the brunet was saying.

" You can......get.....hard......but you'll have to rub it off because....I.........will hold.............you still.........."

"_What did he just say? I must be hearing things..."_

"And, that's pretty much it. Any questions? If not, I gotta get dressed and then run out, I'm already late."

"Ah, no, thanks."

"Anytime, later, dude."

He jogged over to his locker. Cloud, followed unsure of where he was headed. He watched as the other man stripped down to his boxers, before he was caught.

"Oh, did you forget something?"

Leon walked over to Cloud, holding onto his p.e clothes. Cloud swallowed his saliva and spoke up, voice cracking.

"No."

"Hah, what was that?"

"I....don't know."

"Don't worry, puberty will catch up."

Cloud lowered his gaze, and eyed the man's lower area, noticing how it pressed against the fiber of the boxers, though it was not at all aroused. He quickly turned around and swung open the door, marching to his class.

"Hm, what a weird kid."

________________

He walked in late, the teacher focusing his attention on the new student.

"Name?"

"Cloud, Strife."

He looked at his clipboard again before confirming it. Cloud took a seat on the rows of cementing. The pit was constructed as a place for outdoor activities, it had a center circle, which was at ground level, an then it had semiscircles of cement steps around it for spectators to watch. Cloud sat in his row, feeling the usual sensation of awkwardness and loneliness combined together on the first day of school. He knew no one, he'd like to get to know some, but, it seemed as if only one would be compatible : Leon. He sat there in a dreamstate, staring out into the sky, letting his eyes adjust to the darker contrast of the small figure calling out his name at the center of the pit.

"Cloud, Strife!"

"H-here!"

He sat down again, blushing for causing a disruption, or at least that's what he presumed.

________________

She went to her assigned set and sat down, opening her backpack and pulling out her binder along with her Algebra notebook. She pulled out her iphone and plugged in the headphones, cleverly hiding the wire underneath her straight hair. Every now and then she would look up, seemingly bored and then get back to staring at the blank page in front of her, almost as if she was expecting it to write itself. Then, out of nowhere the familiar voice of the friend she had feelings for interrupted her. Sora walked in, blending in with a group of people, interrupting his story to greet Kairi in the far back corner.

"Oh, hey! Kairi!"

He walked over, the group following him and then they crowded around her desk.

"Isn't this great? I have first period with Riku, and then Second period with you."

She giggled, trying to put on an I'm-allright-act.

"That's pretty cool, Sora. So, how's your day been so far?"

"Oh, it's been great. I'm already loving this school. So many new people to meet, but I'll always have you two." He smiled and began talking to the group, Kairi listened. She was transfixed on a grown up Sora, and she zoned herself out, staring at his figure like it was a portrait. She inspected every detail of his body, mind wandering.

"Right Kairi? Didn't I fall off the palm tree trying to grab some coconuts and ended up breaking my arm for a few months?"

She pretended to turn off her iphone.

"Huh, oh yeah! Sorry, my music was on."

"Really? Waht're you listening to."

"Oh, you know, the usual."

Sora bent down til their faces were on the same level, his shoulder behind her neck.

"Mind if I listen." He spoke in a whisper tone. Kairi handed him the right earphone.

"Isn't this... Darn, I don't remember. Who is it?"

"Utada Hikaru."

"Oh yeah! Isn't she your favorite artist?"

"Yep! I only say that twice a minute."

"Haha."

"Well-"

The bell rung.

"I'm gonna sit here, unless we have a seating chart."

"Sounds cool, and Sora?"

"Hm?"

"It's to know you've made a lot of friends."

"That was weird Kairi, but thanks."

"Yeah... it was."

______________

Cloud dressed himself, Leon checked up on him to see if he had any more locker issues. He put on his backpack and walked outside, and ran into a small boy holding yellow flyers. Cloud picked up some and handed it to the stressed boy.

"Just keep them! I gotta go!"

Cloud held them in his hand and watched the boy race off towards the large building. Leon walked out and greeted Cloud.

"'Sup? Whatcha got there?"

"Just some flyers."

"Can I have one?"

"Uh, sure."

"Looks like there's supposed to be a party and these are the invitations?"

"Who's party?"

"Oh, I know her. I don't think she'd mind if we drop by."

"I um-"

"You coming?"

"I... sure. When is it?"

"This Saturday. Want me to pick you up or something? Or do you have a ride."

"I... can walk there."

Leon laughed at him," I guess I'll pick you up. I hope you won't mind, the car's gonna be full."

"Oh what?"

"People of course!"

"Oh, right."

"I'll see you when I see you. Hey, why don't you come hang out with us during lunch."

"I guess, though I don't know where that is."

"No prob, what do you have before lunch?"

"I...," Cloud pulled out his schedule," English."

"Alright, I'll come to the English building and wait for you there."

"Thanks."

"Anything for a friend."

The two went their ways to the next class. Cloud could feel the mental wounds healing inside him, his new friend seemed to help him get over... him.

_________________________

The bell for lunch rang and the kids swarmed out of their classes, all headed to the pit which was conveniently located near the cafeteria grounds. Cloud stood outside his class, eyes squinted to search for the waiting friend. He finally saw someone waving at him and walked over, joyed to see it was Leon.

"Let's go."

The two walked towards the pit, Leon giving him some ackground information of his friends.

"All right, so. I have a few close friends that I hang out with. There's Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Zell and my buddy Irvine."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah , well we're here, I'll tell you some stories later."

Leon stood in front of his friends, showing off Cloud.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud."

"Howdy, partner."

"Hi."

"Hi, Cloud."

"What's up."

"Hello."

Leon sat down, Cloud right next to him. Cloud was feeling uncomfortable, realizing that he hadn't gotten his lunch money today. He remembered that he was supposed to check the table for it. He sat there in silence, but his stomach was growling at him.

"Haha, you hungry there?"

"I, ah, no." Cloud spoke, wincing as it made another sound.

"Don't you have a lunch?"

"I forgot my money at home."

"I don't mind sharin'"

"Thank you Irvine, but we'd rather not poison his stomach with your weird food, I mean, come on. Pig ass on a stick?"

"It's called bacon smart ass."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Cloud, I don't mind. Rinoa made me an extra bento."

"Um, Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." She handed him his lunch.

"Here, we can share."

Cloud felt guilty for imposing a burden.

"No, really. Thank you, but I'll be all right." His stomach disaggreed again.

"Really, Cloud I insist."

"Thanks Leon, but I'm better now. Will you guys excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Cloud got up, walking up the stairs when he finally realized that he had no idea where that was. He cursed himself, walked one way then turned around and walked the other. They satred at him, some laughing others trying to figre out what he was doing. Leon got up and went to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Um, need some help?"

"I...yes."

"It's all right Cloud. We really don't mind helping you out, it's a personality that made us want to be howl leaders."

Cloud stood silently and nodded, allowing Leon to lead him to the bathroom.

"Cheer up a little, I'll wait out here until you're done."

"Thanks, but isn't this a little childish? I feel like that kid whio's too scared to go the bathroom at night time because of the dark hall, so he gets his mommy to escort him."

"Haha, I suppose, but if you don't want me to stay, I can go."

"I..um didn't say that, it's just... nevermind."

"Alright then, I'll be out here."

Cloud walked in, turned on the faucet and washed his face, drying it with paper towels. He groaned, his stomach hurting. He felt pulses of pain as he stood hunched over the sink. He waited a few seconds then walked out. Leon walked up to him and they walked back. His stomach became angrier and angrier, demanding food. Leon held the bento box and gave him the fork as he used the chop sticks and they ate. Cloud didn't want to eat, his apetite being spoiled by Leon's generosity. However, he wouldn't deny how delicious it was. He stole a glance at Rinoa who seemed to be eating intently, satring at her food.

"Uh, Rinoa?"

She looked up.

"It was really delicious."

Her face lit up.

"Thank you."

The rest of the friends wondered what had happened. They each took a sample and they swallowed it with difficulty.

The four whispered to each other.

"I don't get it, it still tastes... like it always does."

"Maybe he has horrible tastes."

"Or, maybe he has more mature tastes like Leon."

"Yeah, isn't that how Rinoa developed a crush for him?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Leon could hear them clearly, but he adverted his attention to Cloud who seemed to be confused. Finally, the bell ending lunch rang and the gossipping was over.

"So, I'll see you guys later."

Cloud got up and took out his schedule and looked at it. He had french next.

"Wait up Cloud."

Cloud stood there, dodgin the mob of people exiting the pit.

"You got French next, right?"

"Yeah."

"Me too!"

"Oh, sweet."

"There's only one French teacher so that means we're in the same class."

"Oh, nice."

"C'mon, let's go together."

"O.k."

_____________________________

The bell rung and the day ended. Cloud felt like he had achieved a lot on the first day of school. He waited outside at the parking lot, looking for his uncle's car. Leon waited with him along with Selphie. The other three had sport meetings to attend.

"So, Cloud. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Me too! that's amazing, you're the oldest freshman that I've met who hasn't been held back - right?"

"Yeah."

"So...oh there's my ride! Later gators!"

Selphie hopped into her mom's car and she stuck her head out the window, waving bye.

"So, Cloud. What's your impression of this school?"

"It's pretty awesome. but I'm pretty sure it's just the people here that count, not the actual school itself."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go now, gotta get home and do some things before I have to go out. Need a ride?"

"No, my uncle should be coming."

"You sure?"

"Yeah....hold on."

"Cloud took out his phone and called his uncle."

_"Sorry, Cloud I can't make it in time. I'm in a meeting. I still have to tell Sora and Riku, but I'm sure they can just walk home. I hope you can as well. Bye."_

Cloud looked up disheartedly.

"Um, about that ride...."

"Hop in."

Leon drove Cloud home where Cloud sat on the steps, waiting for the boys to get home so they can unlock the door.

"Where's dad, erm your uncle?"

"He had to stay late for a meeting. He told us to eat whatever's in the fridge."

"All right."

"How was your first day of school Cloud?"

"It was, all right."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Cloud..." The girl moaned his name as he lost himself in the heat of it all. He was dizzy, confused but the only thing he knew was that he was losing control. His mind told him " what the hell are you doing?" his body contradicted and eventaully persuaded him that this was all just a dream, a very very bad dream. Cloud couldn't hold back and then he let himself go.

_____________

_**Four hours earlier...**_

Cloud held his phone tentatively as he saw the name Leon flash on the screen. He never recalled ever receiving Leon's number -ever. He finally picked up just as the last ring rang.

"H-hello?"

"...Cloud! Where are you? I'm here."

Cloud thought he'd never call. He accidently flipped the phone and the call ended, but wait, there was no time to lose. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he slid down the stairs, receiving a scold form Sephiroth about how dangerous it is. He opened the door and saw Leon's glimmering stormy gray eyes only enhanced by the moon. Cloud noticed that there were two other people in the back of the unhooded ferari and so he ran down the steps of the porch and mightly leapt into the passenger's seat. The engine roared and the car sped down the road with teenagers screaming from inside its confines.

Cloud didn't remember when he was so energetic and excited. Just that moment, he bent his legs so he could return to a sitting position and watched the grinning driver with amused eyes.

"Wooooooooooooohoooooooooooo!!!!"

The two girls in the back threw their arms high in the air and then looked at the other's hair, realizing how messed up they were.

"Aaaah!!! Leon! Stop the fucking car, it's ruining my hair!"

Leon chuckled and Cloud followed his example. He emptied the butterflies in his stomach as he chuckled and notice that Leon's right arm was behind his shoulders. Leon was keeping an eye on Cloud.

He noticed how the blond reacted to every single movement he made in a shy manner. Leon noticed his sleek black collar shirt which only made his blond spikes seem all the brighter. He'd never seen Cloud wear a tie before, but it was dangling behind him due to the rush of air.

"Leon! What're you doing! Watch the fucking road!"

Leon shook his head as Cloud grabbed the steering wheel and managed to keep them going straight, but through a red light. The two girls giggled hilariously in the back as they realized that Leon was now in deep shit.

"Shit."

Typical response.

Cloud's hands remained gripping the black leather of the steering wheel until he realized what an awkward position they were in and removed them swiftly. Leon kept his grip firm as he felt the blond's hands unattatch themselves from his steering wheel. Leon slowed down a bit as he drove up to the side walk and parked his car. They all stepped out and walked towards the brightly lit house with several people walking/hanging around with red paper cups in their hands.

The adrenaline abandoned Cloud and he felt like himself once more.

"Leon, are you sure I should be here?"

He gave Cloud a reassuring and extremely rare smile.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

_ _ _ _ _

"I got it!"

Sora ran under the volleyball and spiked it, slamming the other boy in the face. He fell backwards causing his blood to make an arc in the air as he fell.

"Oh shiz!"

Sora ducked under the net and ran over to the unconscious boy. Immediately, there were a crowd of students around the sand covered boy. A whistle blew and the p.e teacher rushed up into the center of the crowd.

"What the FUCK happened?"

Everyone pointed at Sora.

"You! Spikeball, what the hell did you do?"

Sora began to sweat profusely.

"Sir, I-I just spiked the ball and I accidentally hit him in the face." He stood firmly and attentive, bracing himself for a loud lecture about how they weren't supposed to play rough.

The teacher inhaled his cigar once more before throwing it down in the sand and started laughing.

The children watched him in confusement.

He let go of his sides before barking orders.

"Move. Out of the way ya shitheads!"

The blond teacher picked up the unconscious kid and put him over his right shoulder as he jogged to the infirmary.

"Man, that guy is crazy."

"Yeah, Mr. Highwind is the meanest teacher on campus."

Sora fell down backwards, causing a splash as he realized his shorts were getting wet. They began to laugh at him and suddenly everyone was in the water, spending the rest of the period swimming.

_ _ _ _

Cloud watched as everyone had their bodies moving with the music. He stood casually against the refreshment counter as his wandering eyes drifted from girl to girl to girl to boy to girl... wait...boy? Cloud shook his head as if he had just seen a porno starring a five-hundred pound woman. Yeah, that bad. He almost choked on his drink when Leon popped from behind him with a few girls giggling at him as they followed them like bitches, er dogs.

Cloud got the red dye on his black shirt and cursed before searching for napkins. Leon was about to go after him but they tugged on his shirt and so he remained their shackled by their arms around him. He began to giggle as he cried for Cloud's help. Cloud pretended not to hear him, mainly to torture him as a way of paying him back for ruining his shirt. He couldn't find the napkins anywhere before he realized that there was someone walking around wrapped in paper towels and napkins. He went to the bathroom and closed the door, resting his drink on the sink and sat on the toilet. He found a spare white towel and began to dab at his shirt lightly.

"This is never going to come off..." He sighed and washed his hands and face before making an exit. He turned the knob but it refused to turn all the way.

"What the..."

Cloud jerked the handle harder and harder only to receive no progress. He began to bang on the door but there were sitll no responses. He began banging and screaming for someone to find him but the music was apparently too loud.

"Loz, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You got a better idea until Kadaj shows up? No? Didn't think so." Loz took one last gulp from his cup.

"Yeah, but what if he dies in there."

"I don't give a shit, he deserves what he's gonna get."

Yazoo sighed and went back to his post to make sure that no one would be using the bathroom as Loz charged in.

"Leon!," girls began to giggle at his futile attempt to run away. He held onto his pants but his shirt was already riding up his back. Suddenly, someone began speaking on a microphone and they halted, allowing him to escape within a blink of an eye.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to my seventeenth birthday party!!!," The audience applauded and cheered.

"For tonight, I've arranged some games we could play! Winner takes all. What's the prize? Well," She ripped off her clothing revealing a two piece swim suit," Me!"

The men roared and cheered, testosterone obviously taking over the party. The girls just scoffed and began bad-mouthing quietly to each other but how she's a slut/whore/skank.

Leon ran to a few bathrooms, only to find them occupied with couples. He ran down the hallway and noticed someone screaming from inside a bathroom. As he approached, Yazoo stepped up and told him to stop.

"I wouldn't go in there. My brother likes to play dirty with his playmate...so...yeah."

Leon was going to turn around when he heard Cloud's familiar voice screaming for help.

"Let me pass." He spoke sternly, rushing up to the door as Yazoo dragged his collar causing him to almost fall backwards.

"It's getting nasty in there, trust me."

_In the bathroom._

"Shut the fuck up you pussy, I've got something for you to stick in your mouth to stop all that hollering. Loz had Cloud in his arms, gripping him tightly and blind folded him before tying him tightly to the toilet. His tears began to soak the blindfold as he heard the other man unzipping something. He hung is head low and cried, muscles bulging but unable to break free.

_Outside._

"Yazoo, Cloud is in there, isn't he?"

"Cloud? Who's Cloud? I don't know a-" Leon pushed pass him and banged on the door, opening it to find Loz all over a half-naked Cloud. He brought his fist up, but Yazoo caught his arm and pushed him against the hallway hall. Loz got up furiously zipping his pants before rushing up to Leon and punching him in the gut. Cloud could hear Leon making grunts as the sound of something banging against the wall mixed in. He immediately stopped crying and finally found the knot and untied himself quickly. He got up and lunged towards Loz with a stong fist, landing one right on the back of his head. He pulled away, shaking his fist as he saw the other man bang his forehead against the wall and fall down. Yazoo noticed him and ran away evasively and blended in with the large crowd who had not noticed anything but the girl on stage with a bunch of guys around her.

"Leon, are you all right?"

Cloud rushed up to him and helped him up. He could tell Leon wasn't feeling much now, but he'd feel it in the morning. Leon gave him a nod of consciousness and he picked Leon up in a bridal position and walked outside, placing him on one of the relaxing chairs that were on the porch. Cloud rubbed his eyes a few times to get rid of building tears and leaned backwards until he heard a shuffling noise before him. To his dismay, he felt sticky substances on his shirt, but he was relieved to find out it was just he spilt drink he never got to clean sat up and grimaced as he could feel the pain coming from his abs. Cloud sat silently as he waited for Leon.

Leon was crestfallen, sweat protrdugin from underneath his bangs as he cooled off in the cold night's air. All Cloud could see from underneath his hair was a radiant gray eye that managed to open up halfway. Cloud wanted nothing more to hold him in his arms again, the feeling of being able to protect someone empowered Cloud, though Leon was the one who had originally protected him. The screen door opened and stumbled out into the front porch, slightly worried when she saw the two men.

"What happened to you two?"

"Just fell down some stairs..." Leon grunted as Cloud did the talking.

She rushed over and inspected the large bruises and small cuts.

"Doesn't seem to be like a normal fall from the stairs. Do you feel any broken bones?"

She put her drink down and kneeled down to inspect their legs. Cloud felt a chill run through his spine as she lifted up his pant leg. Leon, whom was watching, couldn't tell if he enjoyed seeing Cloud flustered, or jealous that it wasn't him causing Cloud to be flustered. He would definitely save this tactic for later purposes.

"You two seem fine, just plenty of developing bruises. I don't want you two to do any strenuous work tomorrow, and come by the nurse's office. Now get in there and enjoy yourselves; I need to get up early for work tomorrow. Bye!" She produced her keys and lightly jogged to her car in her dress. Cloud glanced at Leon whom gave him a small grin of approval. Cloud re-entered the room with a stoic Leon behind him. The music almost shook him as it blasted throughout the house. He went to the backyard where the girl was and Leon followed him, keeping their bodies close as he had no intention of being distracted by anyone to leave Cloud's side.

"Okay! Next contestants are...!" She jumped up and down as the spotlight flashed through the crowd, landing on Cloud and Leon.

"You-!" She realzied who they were," two."

The microphone dangled in her hand as her energy was drained. She'd only fantasize about these moments before. Her birthday wish had come true. The two men were pushed up on the stage, slightly wincing as they pressed their bruises without knowledge of what had happen.

"O-okay! It's a drinking contest!" She waved her arm as a group of four men brought in a table and placed several drinks on it while three kegs rested at the bottom, waiting for refill. They sat reluctantly together as she sat down next to them.

"The only thing that is special about this game is that... we'll be dropping ecstasy tablets in two of our drinks! Only one of us will make it through the night, the other two will get lucky!!!" As she spoke, the crowd roared with excitement. A giant countdown flashed behind them and they began. Cloud drank each one hesitantly, realizing he was way too underaged for this. Leon gulped away, praying that Cloud would get it. They continued drinking, and the girl was blasting ahead of them, like she had no concept of alcoholic tolerance. She was on her fourteenth as they drank their seventh. Cloud suddenly felt himself swallow something, small but surely. His head made contact with the table and the crowd cheered as one of the contestants lost.

Leon's wishes came true, now it was his turn. He drank at an increasing speed, catching up to the girl. They were on their last ones, drunk as hell.

"Ha yoo... Thes is mai drionk...hic." The girl fell and Leon stood up on the table, a large boner pressing itself against his pants. The crowd roared once again and almost flooded the stage had it not have been for security. He noticed it and smiled devilishly at Cloud who had risen his head enough to see Leon, and his own growing erection. He tried to hide it underneath the table but it refued to go down and remained pressing itself against the underside of the table.

"Leon...erm.. I think..."

"Yeah, me too."

Leon grabbed Cloud who reluctantly stood up and showed his own. Cloud blushed red hot and ran off the stage, with legs spread wide as Leon followed in the same fashion. The girl finally got up, realizing she had a show to run and her voice died as Cloud and Leon disappeared.

Cloud felt his body being pinned to the floor and he only obliged. Leon was all over him, tongue hands- everything. He removed his shirt and licked off the sticky substance from where the drink had been spilt. Cloud moaned softly. Leon didn't wait. He slid down Cloud's pants and took him in. The two men weren't exactly conscious during this. Their minds were cleared and the only thing that ministered was sex.

Cloud couldn't think clearly, obviously he was having sex with a woman. Who though? Cloud reached down and gripped her hair which was decently long at some spots, but short at others. He was enjoying it. He guided 'her' head up and down at the speed he wished, though this was his first time ever. Cloudy's gonna lose his virginity.

"Oh god..." Cloud shut his eyes and imagined Leon all of a sudden, as if he was doing these things.

Leon noticed Cloud's face and proceeded to pumping him instead. He continued to deep throat the blond.

"Cloud..." The girl moaned his name as he lost himself in the heat of it all. He was dizzy, confused but the only thing he knew was that he was losing control. His mind told him " what the hell are you doing?" his body contradicted and eventaully persuaded him that this was all just a dream, a very very bad dream. Cloud couldn't hold back and then he let himself go.

Cloud screamed Leon's name, although he was definitely sure that the woman would be appalled and run away by now. When he opened one of his cerulean eyes, he noticed that she was there- wait she?- Cloud slowly began to recognize the figure as Leon, though he had only imagine Leon like this a few times... Leon immediately stopped after Cloud came, realizing how much trouble he was already in for having initiated sex with a minor, though he was on as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_After that little incident, freshman year sort of just seemed to drift by... I made friends with a couple of new people. Yuffie, Aeris -that nurse-, Tidus, and Selphie. As for Leon... I never saw him again. I've reason to believe he transferred out, but peple claim that he still goes here, just doesn't act like himself. I've asked his friends a couple of times at lunch, but they only turn around and whisper to each other before walking away, stealing glances at me. Humiliating. Then... came along Sophomore year. After an extravagant summer vacation down by the beach, having fun with my newly made friends, recovery seemed to be an appropriate word for my status. I still haven't forgotten about Zack though. So, one day, I walked into the gym and picked up my schedule. I went to my first period, and there, sitting in the edge of the room, was a mysterious figure whom refused to do anything except stare down at his desk like it was going to move had he not. He wore all leather, his hair was shoulder length, and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose. Just being the same room sent shivers up my spine. "I really hope I don't end up near him" were my thoughts and as if fate decided to torture me further, I was seated in the back, right next to death itself. I remember daring not to look at him, for fear of him pulling out a gun and shooting me, but though I didn't look, I felt the awkward sensation of being watched. This was not a good start in the morning._

__________________

Cloud sat stiffly in his seat, afraid that the slightest movement might cause his neighbor to kill him. He turned his head to the left, so he did not have to make eye contact with him. He noticed that there was a blond guy chuckling madly at something. He made the initiative and proposed a friendship, in spite of the awkwardness of the situation.

He stuttered a bit ebfore gaining confidence in his words.

"H-hi. My name is Cloud Strife." His hand shook as he tried to wave, but the man laughed, seemingly at Cloud. Cloud was more confused than afraid at the moment.

He calmed down before wiping away his fake tears and showing the confused blond some respect.

"It's nothing," he coughed a few times," I was just noticing how scared shitless you looked when you sat down- uh what's your name?"

"Cloud."

"Right... I think I'd prefer to call you chicken wuss."

Cloud was offended, or at least that what he felt at the time.

"I-I'm not a chicken or a wuss!"

The teen was lost in his own thoughts, ignoring the blond's defensive remarks when he suddenly remembered a rumor.

"Ah, that's right. That's why you sounded familiar. I remember some people tallking about you and your little scandal with Leon? If you ask me, that's a bunch of bull shit. Leon would never do those things, I'd know."

Cloud shook his head and ducked it below his shoulders, not in denial, but in rememberance of what had followed shortly.

"Still, I don't know why you're scared of Leon. He and I used to be best buddies in grade school. We were both expelled after getting into a stupid fight over a girl, and both gave each other these nice scars with scissors. Damn schoolboards, allowing teachers to be in posession of sharp scissors. Doesn't make any sense for them to force us to use the shitty plastic ones." He let out a 'hmph' before folding his arms and putting his feet on the empty chair in front of him.

_He wasn't scared... he's just scared of his own mixed feelings..._

Cloud almost froze at the mentioning of the name. He lost communication with him shortly aftter summer began and the long months of avoiding Cloud came to an end.

_______________

_Cloud stared at his phone, realizing that he had left it uncharged. He plugged it in and it made a beep, four new messages appearing. All of them from Leon - the last person Cloud wanted to see or hear right now. He buried his head into his pillow and rubbed away the tiredness before grabbing his towel and taking a hot shower. Cloud washed himself thoroughly, rinsing himself three times as if it could wash away the guilt and sin he felt. He turned off the water, and stepped out as he heard a small voice yelling from outside the door._

_"RIKU!!! You've been in the shower for almost thirty minutes! It's my turn before I tell - Wha? Riku? I thought you were... Well...okay....Sorry!!! Cloud? If it's you, sorry." _

_Cloud walked out of the steaming room, greeting Roxas with an unbearable smile. It died immediately as soon as the innocence of the situation had faded and the corrupt feelings that Cloud had tried to cleanse himself of returned. Cloud turned around as a reflexive movement and his towel caught the handle bar of the bathroom door. Instinctively, he turned around once again to see what had been clutching his towel and, as a result, completely stripped of him of the only thing that kept prying eyes away from his lower half. Roxas's mouth gaped open as he took in the image of Cloud. He turned around and ran away as Riku began to clutch his sides as he burst into laughter. He walked towards Cloud and helped him up before closing the shower door. _

_Cloud stood frozen in place, a permanent shade of red had taken over his normal skin tone. He wasn't sure what was worst - Riku laughing at his embarassment or Roxas running away terrified after seeing him in the nude. Then, it raised an awkward question of how Riku acted completely unweirded out by his current state. Cloud was hoping that maturity would be the contrary to his thought, but how could one laugh at something like this and still be called mature? Cloud shut the room to his door silently as he took in these thoughts. He hadn't the heart to go check up on Roxas, and still had his own feelings to buff._

_He laid on his bed, allowing his towel to be his only protection and stared out the window as a chilly breeze surrounded him. This scenario didn't help him at all; it only made him think more about last night. He found his cell phone and flipped it open, revealing five new messages this time. He found the time to read each text. He would make a sound of disapproval or flop over on his bed a few times as he read each one. Each had its own level of sentimentality, increasing with the number of the text. Cloud could barely keep his vision clear as he read the last one and read it aloud to himself softly._

_"You could say that I was just a horny teenager, trying to get into your pants, but I'm not. I know what I did, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you until I'm all right with it. I've realized that I've texted you so many times, not for your sake but for my own satisfaction. I think it's best if we steer cleared of each other, but if that's what you want... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore... This can't be called love, yet this is beyong the borders of friendship... I'm done. Please don't try to contact me, my phone will be off and I will not be in public. Soudns kind of lame, but 'Bye Cloud.' "_

_"Bye Cloud." He repeated once more to clarify what he had just read. Instead of grieving over this, he suddenly felt fired up. He finally had a reason to live again, not because he was in love but because he had the need to tell Leon that, in the end, he was all right with it after hearing how sorry the other man was. He could not deny the little voice inside his head screaming ' Go after him Spikey!'. Its voice was too distinctive to be his conscience, but he couldn't quite identify it. Cloud had felt like a used toy at first, but after reading these messages, he was completely wrong and was almost convinced that he had some reason to believe that he had used Leon. _

_Mission Accepted: Find Leon._

__ _ _ _ _

_Thus began the short journey of the blond's. He ran down the stairs with vigor and closed the door, almost ignoring the 'be back before morning!' command his uncle had given him. Cloud didn't think about it too much, tohugh there was an awkward feeling as he thought about how understanding his uncle was - too understanding.- The town was quiet and there weren't any late night strollers or creepers wandering around. Cloud jogged by each store as the owner flicked off the lights and got into his or her car and drove to a place they called home. He searched throughout the town but to no avail. Cloud stopped and caught his breath, bending forward so his palms could create a resting position on his bent knees. He wiped off sweat with his right arm and brought his hands to his hips as he scanned the horizon. _

_"Why haven't I ever asked where Leon lived before?" He spoke to himself as if expecting an answer to appear from the shadows of the street. Cloud's eyes seemed to gain some sort of luminescence feature as his eyes absorbed the bright quality of the moon outside. He grabbed onto a railing overlooking the beach and rested against it, sighing in discontent. He'd stop sweating and chilled winds swept up behind him and caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. He could feel goose bumps all over himself and resorted to embracing his own arms. He noticed for the first time how beautiful the beach seemed from this point of view. The waves crashed slowly yet fiercely against the rocky outskirts as the white sand gained a black coating as it washed over them before returning to the sea. Cloud let his arm hang from over the railing and leaned forward against it. He could barely make out a small figure in the distance, seemingly throwing things into the ocean. His curiosity bested him and he walked down the pavement and into the shore where the figure sat silently throwing rocks into the sea. _

_Not a word was spoken, and the night was oddly cool for a summer's night. He sat down next to the other man and mimicked his position. He didn't acknowledge the presence of the blond and continued throwing pebbles. _

_"Found you, Leon." Cloud looked away almost shamefully as the brunette went to face him. Leon did not make any movements. He was transfixed on the almost distinct starry sky onto the surface of the water. The only thing that registered in his mind was ' Where did it begin and Where did it end?'_

_Cloud inner voice began speaking again as it attempted to guide Cloud to do something active. _

_"Well, are you going to do anything?"_

_Cloud then spoke what was on his mind," Leon, I knwo you didn't want me to search for you, yet here I am."_

_No response, just what seemed to be ignorance._

_Cloud shuffled a bit so he was facing Leon now._

_"Your tactics don't work on me. Running away from the problem doesn't mean it won't follow you."_

_Leon sat unsatisfied as he ran out of things to throw. The two sat in silence before he finally spoke._

_"Don't you feel anything at all? I mean... what I did..- I can't live knowing that I've, under legal terms, raped you."_

_Cloud could feel his wits coming to life, or maybe it was just that voice once again, filling his head with these ideas and forging a fictional Cloud that one could not find anywhere._

_"It's not rape if I gave consent, right?"_

_"No, but, the fact was I never asked. What happened back there; it wasn't me, yet at the same time it was. It's confusing." He leaned back and began drawing figures in the air with a gloved hand. Cloud watched curiously with glowing spheres following the movement of the fingers. _

_"Cloud, this isn't getting anywhere." His conscience, and Leon both said it at the same time. Cloud felt like he had been struck. _

_Cloud lost himself and someone's familiar persona took over him._

_"Leon, don't get me wrong, but I came here to tell you that I'm not angry or mad and that you need to stop feeling these... feelings. I don't hate you, but I don't-" he bit his lip, avoiding the 'L' word. _

_"I could never expect for you to ever..." The other man could not bring himself to say it either. The word was such a fragile word, that the both of them had their own painful experience of the emotion. The two looked away, their backs were now opposite of each other. They found comfort when they spoke like this._

_"So, school's fun, huh."_

_"Yeah, met new people."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_It was awkward, the small talk they were making, just too awkward. It almost became unbearable before Cloud got up. He brushed off his pants and cast a glance at the nonchalant Leon before taking slow steps towards home. He heard a shuffling from behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he assumed Leon was coming after him, for __**him.**__ He almost forgot to breath as he turned around swiftly, and Leon wasn't in sight. He remembered this feeling, almost like he'd been stranded on a small island for twenty years with no human contact. The word was: lonely. His body became vulnerable to the gentle sea breeze and he held his arms and walked home, almost feeling out of place as he reached the warm sanctuary. The lights were still on and Sephiroth had been reading a book on an arm chair. He put it down as Cloud walked in, nodded at him, before picking it up again. Cloud wasn't aware of how long he had been out there. What seemed like half an hour was really three. He crashed on his bed, as he awaited for the much leisure time he needed to recover from this. He almost frowned as he remembered his summer was booked with hanging out with Selphie, whom had a reputation to be persistent and spirited, which also meant hanging out with Tidus and whoever else she managed to drag. _

_________________

Ten minutes into class, and Cloud sat awkwardly. Cloud hadn't noticed when the man to his right had left the room.

"Knowing him, he probably ditched."

"Come again?" Cloud's senses were keen, almost as if paranoia lingered in his mind.

Seifer laughed again, ready to turn it into a sexual pun.

"Only if you want me to baby."

Cloud covered his face with his palm to hide his expression before suddenly calming down to the jibberish that Seifer was speaking.

"So, do you know that guy?"

"Who?"

"That guy who was just sitting right there."

"Cloud, no one hasn't sat there so far today."

Cloud was lost in confusion.

"But-there was - man- person- thing- ugh."

Seifer imitated a thinking pose, scratching his chin momentarily.

" I was referring to that giant, red spikeball over there."

"He's Axel, right?"

"I don't know, I've just recently transferred here."

"Hm."

He laid his head on the table and allowed Seifer's words to spew out but not be absorbed by his mind. In other words, he fell asleep.

_____________________

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Leave me alone. Knock. Knock. Knock. Grunting. Knock. Knock. __**KNOCK.**_

_The door swung open as Roxas tried to hold back the determined girl. She held a microphone over her mouth and yelled._

_"Wake up Cloud! It's Friday and the first day of Summer Vacation!" _

_He reflexively grabbed his blanket and sheets before tumbling to the floor with a startle. Selphie turned it off before running over to his aid._

_"Oooh, Cloud, are you okay?"_

_From underneath the pile a muffled, 'yeah' was barely audible. Selphie put the blanket back on the bed and helped Cloud to his feet._

_"It's already past noon, and you're still in your jammies. Tidus is already downstairs, waiting at the dining table. You have fifteen minutes before we start having fun without you." Selphie left the room and Roxas followed, closing the door and waving 'morning' to Cloud._

_He'd ask himself the same question everytime: How did I get into this mess? _

_Oh, right. _

____

_"I never knew you were such a stud...erm, what's your name?"_

_"Cloud," He barely spoke, gasping with breath as he had done the iron gauntlet the evil gym teacher assigned for the class. Selphie flirted with him, before spotting Tidus and called him over like a dog. He sat down next to Cloud and Selphie sat in Cloud's lap. Cloud felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get any air. He fell backwards, almost losing conscience before Selphie got off and then on him once more. He could hear whining before his eyes refocused and Selphie was hovering just a few inches from his face._

_"...Selphie don't get so close..."_

_"Tidus, calm down. It's not like we're...oh..."_

_"That's cold, Selphie." Tidus turned around and Selphie got off of Cloud and comforted him, which worked in a matter of seconds. Cloud got up again, ready to leave before a hand gripped his shirt and pulled him down._

_"We've got to hang out now."_

_Why is a girl like Selphie so determined to hang out with him? Cloud didn't have an exciting character, which was completely opposite of hers. He only obliged so she'd let him go. Kids began swarming and, before Cloud knew it, he was the center of attention. Selphie began exaggerating his deeds, well okay, maybe just a little. Cloud felt a genuine smile appear on his face, as the teacher broke the group up and forced them to do push ups for the remainder of the period._

____

_Before Cloud knew it, he was out of the shower, down stairs and dragged to the beach. A chilling feeling crept up his spine as he remembered what ahd just happened the day before. Selphie dragged them into the water and thre them in as she plopped down on her chair and 'worked on a tan' Cloud relaxed himself and resorted to floating around._

_"Guys, I'm bored. Time to go!"_

_She waved them over and they began running around town in their swim trunks. She held their clothing hostage as they ventured in the various shops. She'd force Tidus to buy her some disposable gift before they left each shop. They were carrying bags, and still did not have the one with their clothes in it. Cloud thought it was a day of relaxation for himself._

_"...I never said anything about you guys having fun, besides- isn't it fun to carry around MY stuff?" She giggled as she licked her ice cream._

_"Tidus, why do you do these things?"_

_"I don't know. People do anything when they're in love I guess."_

_Love. Cloud dropped his bags._

_"Cloud?"_

_Cloud 'snapped out of it' and picked up his bags again, and caught up with Selphie and Tidus._

_____________

Cloud woke up to the familiar sound of the bell ringing. He yawned and stretched, checked to his left and right, there wasn't a person in the room. He trudged on to his next class which turned out to be slightly better, although he remembered Selphie and Tidus were to be in the same class as well. His favorite class, Gym.


End file.
